Lost
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Cas is confused as to why Dean won't tell Sam about their relationship. Dean knows Sam just wouldn't understand. Dean/Cas


**I wrote this for my Science Fiction writing class. We're doing a robots unit, and I haven't written anything for fanfiction in a while, so I figured I'd change the details around and work it into a Destiel Drabble. Dean was originally a much more affectionate man named Todd, and Cas was Linda. Sam was Lucas, Todd's buddy. It's short, but I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

**Lost**

"Dean," he says, and I nod, smiling something big. "Dean, you need to turn left here."

"Thanks, Cas." I respond with a roll of my eyes, "But I think I've got it from here."

"Are you sure, Dean? Because the map says—"

I cut him off, deadpanning, "I'm sure. I'm just gonna take a different route home tonight. Don't worry, we'll get there." I offer him a reassuring smile, but he doesn't seem to believe me.

"I'm not worried," he protests.

"Sure, you're not." I agree, patting his head mockingly even as he pays me no attention. My phone rings, and I answer it, ignoring his weak objections in the background. He whispers something about unsafe driving. "Hello?" It's Sam, he wants to know where I am, who I'm with, what I'm doing later. "Just going home, who do you think I'm with?" I laugh quietly even as I feel Cas questioning me. "I'm alone, of course." His staring grows harder against my face, but I pay no heed to the growing glare, instead focusing on the conversation. Sam asks about the game. "Yeah, come over," I cover the phone with my hand. "Cas, order pizza."

"Where?"

"Surprise me," I whisper back with a smirk.

"Where?"

I roll my eyes, ironically unsurprised that he refuses the offer. He never does anything I can't have an opinion in, too worried that his choice won't please me. He's certainly the most _submissive _guy I've ever dated. "Roadhouse then."

I hear Sam ask who I'm speaking to, and I nearly ignore him, before sighing and answering, "No one. Just ordering pizza." We hang up.

"Take a right here, Dean."

"Cas, seriously, put the map away."

He makes a noise, but I know he's finally submitting and allowing me to drive.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Dean."

His voice is almost metallic and I glance at him, "Are you mocking me?"

"I am merely stating my purpose."

"To please me is not your purpose." I saw with a shake of my head, "You don't have a purpose, Cas."

"Is that an insult?"

"No," I wince, realizing quickly how he must have heard it. "I only meant that you're not here for a _reason_. I.. ya know, love you or whatever," a smile enters my voice, I turn left.

"Then, why is it that you pretend I'm not hear when you speak with your brother? What purpose could your lies serve?" The question catches me off guard, and I open my mouth to answer, but close it just as quickly. I'm not sure how to respond.

I swallow and look out the window at the passing scenery, wondering what life would be like if I'd never found Cas. I'd probably get lost much more often, I think with a hint of irony. I nearly laugh aloud at my joke before I remember myself. "I want you all to myself, Cas. I just don't want him to bother me when I'm with you; when he finds out about you, he'll ask to meet you. And I feel like you won't be quite so special when you're no longer just my secret."

He pauses, and the silence grates on my nerves. I wonder how he'll respond, whether or not he'll grow angry at me for wanting the privacy. I glance at him worriedly, but his face is completely blank. Finally, he says, "I believe I understand, Dean."

The rest of the drive passes in near-silence. I can see him physically react every time we take a different turn, but he no longer protests. I pull to a stop in front of my house, and glance at him. "I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Cas."

"Sleep well, Dean," he says quietly as I turn the key and the car shuts off. His face goes black and I smile softly, touching two fingers to my lips before resting them upon his head.

"Night, Cas." I whisper, opening the door and leaving the car in relative silence. The glowing letters: _GPS_ the only light remaining on his face.


End file.
